hexariafandomcom-20200213-history
0.3 Alpha Update
Overview The 0.3 Alpha Update was released on February 27th, 2018, several weeks after the last update which was 0.21 on January 11th 2018. Fortunately, this update features several changes and is so far the biggest alpha update since the original alpha release on November 17th, 2017. Here are the official changelogs for the new version: Hexaria Fame Description changelog: Date: 02/25/18 Version: 0.30 ---------------------- What's New - NO MORE CLASSES. Let's see how this goes. - Inventory! Store stuff and then use it! - Health sticks around between fights, so you better heal up before jumping into that next battle. Use one of the shrines around the map, or a health potion. - A tutorial has been added for new players, but who knows if they'll actually pay attention. - A SUPER HOT new landing screen has been added, where you can access the shop, check the update log, and maybe one day configure some settings! - The crypt has been fixed and expanded to include a couple more battles before you actually get to the boss man. Saddle up. - An in-game shop has been added where you can purchase boosts and health potions! All purchases are for testing right now, and you will not get any money back that you spend when data is reset. In-game changelog (located in the updates section in the home menu added in this update, it is very different from the one posted on the ROBLOX website): Version 0.30 2/25/18 This update was more about user experience than new features, so the journey as a player should be simpler now. - Data has been reset because everything has changed. Sorry again people. - Classes are GONE. Be whatever you want to be. - A tutorial has been added to make things easier to understand for new players. - There is now a shop that you can buy things from by clicking the cool shopping cart or the top of your screen while you're actually playing the game. - You can access your inventory by clicking the menu (top right) and clicking the backpack icon. - Health is now saved between fights. You can heal over time (unless you're in a dungeon) or use on the cool healing shrines placed around the map. - The crypt has been expanded to include two more fights before you get to the actual boss. Dangerous. - You should no longer teleport to a different server if you die in the extern. Here are the following changes and new features included in this update besides the changelog and the changes more in-depth: * Sirius has replaced Ted as the exclusive seller for Genesis card packs * New lamps have been added to the map the light up during the night * Trivia * Despite Sirius replacing Ted in this version, the front of the house still has the sign "Ted's House". * The Hexaria Demo featured health saving between fights but had world barriers which you would cross from the safe zone to enemy zone. Health would no regenerate automatically in the enemy zone but would gradually in the safe zone.